


One song at a time

by outshinebycomparison



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6085194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outshinebycomparison/pseuds/outshinebycomparison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Felicity and Oliver knew each other from high school? Oliver Queen is a senior having problems with a subject. He finds an unusual help in Felicity Smoak, a freshman in his same school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

2003

Clocks - Coldplay

Tommy Merlyn strived to keep Oliver Queen's pace while rushing through the school's hall. Second semester had started a month ago, and in May they were both going to graduate from Starling Academy, a private and elitist high school in the city. Tommy was a diligent but average student, Oliver was very lucky. And he was an excellent football and baseball player.

"Seriously Oliver, you're not stupid and computer science can't be that difficult! How on earth you managed to get an E, I don't understand!" Tommy said trying to not laugh.  
Oliver slowed down and turned to his best friend.  
"Hey! Programming stuff is not my thing at this point. Should have known better that it's not only about surfing on the net!"  
"All the guys can do that! You are a shame to the male gender. Like, how many girls do you have in that class? Zero?"  
"So what? Well, there's one girl, a freshman I think. She's the best…she's here with a scholarship and has just won a prize for a software program. Actually, they were celebrating it in class last monday". Oliver said the last sentence rolling his eyes.  
"Oh God…I can't even begin to imagine a group of nerds partying!" Tommy touched his chin and then he said in a serious tone "If that girl is good, you should ask her to help you revising!"  
"What?" Oliver looked abashed.  
"Come on! Teacher Norrington said you can retake the test next week. You don't have much time and reading the textbook by yourself is not going to improve things!"  
Oliver started to walk again toward the cafeteria and said  
"Yeah I surely need help, but I'm not going to ask that kid!"  
"Why, is she that ugly you cannot stand the idea of spending a few hours with her?"  
Oliver sighted. That kid. Heck he didn't even remember her name. She was short, with glasses and a brown braid. "Ah, she is ok!"  
"Seriously, why not? Is it because Oliver Queen doesn't want to ask for help to a nerdy freshman?"  
Oliver raised an eyebrow "It's not that! You know I can talk my way around people"  
"Especially girls…"  
"Especially….Tommy you really know how to be annoying!" He frowned.  
"Oliver, you have a problem and then you have the solution. Give her one of your smiles and she'll be at your feet. Easy!"  
Oliver sighted again "Ok ok! Whatever…I'll ask her tomorrow"  
"Good boy!" Tommy patted his shoulder while they entered the cafeteria for the lunch break.

Oliver and Tommy were part of the popular group of the school. Their table was exactly in the center of the cafeteria. Oliver sat down and started to eat his lunch lazily, without paying attention to his friends chatter. He was surprised to find himself looking for the freshman kid. He didn't find her in a dark corner. She was sitting at a table near the window, the sunlight gleaming on her face. Oliver recognized with her some other students from the Computer Science class. They were talking vividly, and she seemed quite excited. She was a fast talker, he remembered that. A few times in class he'd wondered if it was humanly possible to talk that fast.  
"It's going to be amusing" He muttered to himself and smirked.

Felicity Smoak was always the first to walk into Mr Norrington's classroom, as her previous class, Spanish I, was right in front of it. Felicity wasn't really into languages, she would rather study any scientific subject, but since it was compulsory to choose one, she had picked up Spanish. It reminded her of their lovely neighbors, the Solano. She grew up with their kids but had probably learned no more than a dozen words in Spanish. The old Mrs Solano adored her.  
Felicity was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't realize what was happening until she heard someone clearing his throat. She lifted her head and saw Oliver Queen standing in front of her and smiling.  
She froze for a good 10 seconds. Then she quickly looked behind her. There wasn't anybody else, so he was definitely smiling at her. Oliver Queen, son of one of the richest man in town, handsome and charming, the most popular guy among girls. Why on earth he was doing in front of her? Felicity wasn't surprised that he barely acknowledged her existence in the classroom.

"Hello!" He said sitting at the desk in front of her.  
"Hello?" She said in an interrogative tone. It was a serious thing.  
"Can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked politely.  
"Ok!" She muttered looking at her wristwatch "You have actually 5 minutes before Mr Norrington comes in. He's always right on time, but I suppose you don't know that because you're always late" She said breathlessly but then slowed down "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."  
"Hey that's ok! You are actually right" Oliver shrugged.  
Oliver cleared his voice again and then looked at her directly into her eyes.  
"See, I know you are the best at Computer Science"  
"You do?" She asked with the tone of someone you didn't believe what you were saying.  
"Yeah, I happen to know that. And since I'm quite rubbish at this subject, unless it's about surfing on the internet" This line made Felicity snort "I thought I might ask you for help"  
"Help? From me?" Felicity seemed clueless.  
"Mr Norrington said I need to retake last week's test next Thursday. So I was wondering if you could help me revising a few times!"  
Felicity was stunned. Oliver Queen has basically just asked her to tutor him in Computer Science. No way she could have expected this. She wasn't sure what to answer, so she bit her lips and spoke.  
"To be honest, I'm going to be quite busy in the following days with the computer science club" Oliver raised an eyebrow at the thought of that kid being busy "See, we are taking part at a contest organized by the IT department of the city council. If we win, we'll go to a national contest that will take place at the MIT" It looked again as if she hadn't breathed at all.  
"Aaah, that's interesting!" He said nodding.  
"But….I think it won't be a problem to spare a few hours for you" Felicity tilted her head.  
"That's very kind from you!" He seemed peeved.  
"Hmm…let me think. Today I can't. Tomorrow, at 4 p.m.? Would that be ok?"  
"I have baseball practice but I'll make sure I'll be there on time!"  
"Great! Ehm…good! I'll be the in the Computer Science Club room. You know where it is?"  
"Of course…the Club building!"  
Oliver stood up.  
"Thank you…" He seemed to hesitate.  
"Felicity, my name is Felicity Smoake" She said rolling her eyes.  
"Oh I know your name Felicity!" He said apologetically and went to the back of the class, where he usually sit.  
The bell rang and Mr Norrington entered the class. He was surprised to find Oliver Queen already there. Something must be wrong.

After 50 minutes the bell rang again. Felicity was still gathering her books when Oliver walked past her patting her shoulder. She met with his best friend Jeb at the locker.  
"You won't believe what I'm about to tell you!"  
"Surprise me!" He said in a flat tone.  
"I'm tutoring Oliver Queen at Computer Science!"  
"You've got to be kidding me!"  
"Don't tell me! At first I wasn't really sure what to answer him. And then I found myself saying that I could spare him a few hours!"  
"You said that?" Jeb laughed.  
"I did. But hey, I'll believe this thing only when I'll see him walking through the Computer Science club , oh it's going to be amusing!"  
And they walked together to their next class, English.


	2. Chapter 2

Justin Timberlake – Cry me a river

Felicity woke up feeling a bit nervous. She knew she shouldn't, because in the end it was a very simple thing: tutoring a student. Explaining him something she would love to do all day long. Everything was supposed to be under control, and she had even prepared a power point lesson on her laptop.  
It was the idea of tutoring Oliver Queen that made her uncomfortable. When he had been only a few inches from her face, she had really understood why every girl at the Academy was swooning after him, despite his questionable reputation. With those deep blue eyes he was really dreamy…..  
Felicity moaned that she had enough of those silly thoughts and rolled out of bed. She had breakfast and wore the school uniform, the price to pay for being part of the Starling Academy. Although she did thing it was a good thing, because nobody would be judged for the way they dressed. Not that teenagers wouldn't find other ways to judge you anyway.

Her mother, an American history professor at Starling City University, dropped her to school on his way to lectures. Just like every morning, Felicity met with Jeb and their friend Emily at their locker.  
"Helloooo! Jeb has just updated me on the latest. That's beyond exciting!" She said giggling.  
"Emily!" She sighted. "I'm not sure I like the way you're making it sound"  
"Well, once the whole school finds out that Felicity" She paused to mouth "Who?" While gesturing the quotation marks "is tutoring Oliver Queen in computer science, I'll tell you, it's going to be a big deal!"  
"The school doesn't need to find out." Jeb was scratching his head "I know you live for these things Em, but how can you think this is gossip material?"  
"Can we not go this direction please?" Felicity grumbled "It's this afternoon and probably another one. I'm going to make sure he learns and understands everything to pass that test and then we can put a seal on it". She said the last words slowly and firmly.  
"And besides, he's got a girlfriend right? I mean how could he not have one?" Jeb asked.  
"Yeah, I've seen her. Dunno her name though" Felicity nodded.  
Silence. Jeb and Felicity looked at Emily.  
"Come on! Emily, we know you know everything about her!" Jeb smiled.  
Emily rolled her eyes.  
"Knowing his reputation I wouldn't feel safe if I was his girlfriend" She said "Her name is Laurel Lance. Senior of course. Captain of Speech Club and cheerleader. She'll definitely be valedictorian!"  
Felicity and Jeb couldn't help snorting.

Talk of the devil and he is bound to appear. This was what they must have thought once they begun to head to their classroom and then turned the aisle.  
Oliver Queen, Tommy Merlyn, Laurel Lance and a few other students were walking in the opposite direction, laughing about something. Felicity slowed down just a few feet before them and said cheerfully:  
"Hello Oliver! How are…" But she didn't finish the sentence. He walked past her without responding.  
It was like he hadn't noticed her, and if he had, then he'd ignored her .In front of his friends. In front of all the students. Felicity went blank and looked down at her feet. Jeb took her quickly by the arm and lead her forward, followed by an outraged Emily.  
"Did he like just ignore you?" Emily questioned.  
"What a JERK!" Jeb said. "He DID see you" Emily nodded.  
"Perhaps. But I guess he was too concentrated in himself to look around him" Felicity smiled, trying to hide some sort of disappointment. She hadn't expected anything more than exchanging greetings, but it had felt awkward.

During Computer Science Oliver had arrived in class late as usual, and when the bell rang it had been Felicity who had rushed out to get as soon as possible to Algebra. Or better, to avoid him.  
The Computer Science Club room was on the second floor of the Club building, and had a view on the baseball and softball practice field. Felicity worked with her fellow members on the competition project and once they left she did some homework while waiting for Oliver.  
When the clock turned 4, she put away her books and opened her laptop. After 15 minutes he hadn't arrived yet. Well, he wasn't exactly a punctual person, she had learnt that. At 4.30 he still wasn't there, so she looked down at the practice field and saw nobody, except a few girls of the softball team who were doing some stretching. Did he forgot or was he just very late?  
Felicity decided to wait no more than another quarter of hour and then she would go home. No way she was going to be fooled; Oliver Queen was irresponsible and wasn't really interested in learning about computer science to fix his failed test.  
She sat at a table where there was a computer under construction. 

She was handling a motherboard when Oliver appeared in the room and said breathlessly "I'm so sorry Felicity!"  
Felicity took a deep breath and said "Do you know what time…." But when she gazed at him she couldn't finish what she was saying. Oliver's hair was wet, and it seemed like he hadn't dried himself much before putting his clothes on. Stop staring at him and go back being angry, she thought. But the problem was that he was still wet.  
"You know, I do like wasting my time, but I'd rather waste it doing something else than waiting for you!"  
She said trying to sound sharp.  
Oliver came closer to sit near her and saw that Felicity was still holding the motherboard in her hands.  
"What are you doing? Are you like building a computer?" He seemed stunned.  
Felicity made a "What sort of question is this" face and answered "I've been doing it since I was 7 years old".  
He made a half smile and said "You are…well it's remarkable! I've never met a genius like you!"  
"I know you don't care hanging around geniuses" She said.  
"Ha-ha, well but I can recognize one, can't I?"  
"Well you didn't recognize in the hallway this morning…" She said in a low voice.  
"What did you say Felicity?" He asked.  
"Nothing!" She froze "We better start revising now. You see that laptop? Sit there!" She ordered him.  
Oliver raised an eyebrow amused but obeyed within a second. Yes, it was about time to start learning about that darned subject. His jaw almost dropped when he saw that Felicity had opened the power point file, she was quite serious about her task. Felicity turned out to be a good teacher, she made things look easier, although sometimes she would speed up talking and Oliver had to ask her to slow down.  
"Talking too fast, again?" She said at least 4 times. And every time Oliver had tilted his head.  
Felicity was leaning near his head when Oliver was finishing the last exercise. His short hair was almost dry and he smelled of soap, perhaps bergamot. She wanted to inhale that perfume but felt too timorous to do such a thing.  
Oliver turned quickly to Felicity and said "Hey I made only two mistakes!" Their faces were so close that she noticed he had a few freckles on his cheeks and nose.No, it's not the right time to start counting them.  
"Good boy!" She said smiling nervously and pumping her fist up in the air. Oliver seemed perplexed.  
"We're done for today" Felicity turned off her laptop and put it back in her backpack. Without looking at Oliver she asked "Would next Monday, same hour, be ok?"  
"Sure!" Oliver stood up and came near her. "Felicity…."  
"Yes?" She was almost hissing.  
"Thank you! Really. I'm kind of hopeless with this but today I felt like I can overcome this obstacle. It's a good start and it's all your merit!"  
Felicity's eyes widened. She shook his hand and said "You're welcome"

Oliver was lying down on his bed with his eyes closed. It wasn't yet 10 o'clock. After dinner he'd played a while with his little sister Thea, who was just eight years old, and then he had retired to his room, feeling tired.  
Perhaps his brain had worked too much, he'd laughed at himself.  
The phone rang and their housekeeper told him it was his friend, the young Mr. Merlyn.  
"Hey buddy! Why are you calling me at this hour?"  
"As if I've never called you at 10 p.m. or later!" his friend cackled. "How did it go, how is she?"  
"Who?" Oliver didn't seem to understand.  
"The computer kid!"  
"Oh right" Oliver made a pause. "She's cute!" Nope, this wasn't the answer he was supposed to give. The face of Felicity Smoak appeared in his mind, with her sheepish smile, and her green glasses she kept fixing on her nose. She was cute indeed, but she was nothing more than a kid.  
Oliver cleared his voice "I mean she is good, today was already a win. A few more lessons and I can get rid of that damned test!"  
"I see!" Tommy sighed, sensing that something wasn't in the right place "Well, talking about more interesting things, you're still coming at Danielle's party Saturday night?"  
"Yeah I think so. Laurel doesn't really like Danielle, but I can convince her!"  
"I bet you do mate!" Tommy said "See you tomorrow then?"  
"Sure Tommy. See you tomorrow!"  
"And sweet dreams!" He said in a singing voice  
"Get off!" Oliver laughed, hung the phone and went back to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Get busy – Sean Paul

"Finished!" Oliver smiled and put the paper in front of Felicity. It was Wednesday, the day before the retake, and Felicity had thought it to be a good idea to make Oliver do the exact same test he had failed the past week. The new one would have been most likely similar.  
"Let's see" Felicity said pushing back the glasses on her nose. She quickly checked the test and Oliver peaked in to see how many marks she was making with her red pen. So far, four out of twenty, and she was nearly done.  
"In Mr. Norrington's book, you would have gotten a 75/100" She said satisfied. "How does it sound?"  
Oliver took a deep breath.  
"I think I need a 70, so it sounds great!"

Felicity stood up and walked near Oliver. She put a hand on his left shoulder and said looking very serious:  
"Well my faithful disciple. I have given you all of my knowledge. Please make good use of it!"  
And then Oliver did something unexpected, both for him and Felicity. He touched the hand she had put on his shoulder and squeezed it a little. He noticed that Felicity's cheeks had turned pink, and realized that while he hadn't meant with that gesture anything more than gratitude, it had made her feel awkward.  
Oliver gently took his hand off and cleared his voice: "Yes Obi Wan!" and smiled at her.  
"Obi Wan!" She whispered surprised "Well….Luke" she paused "You know Star Wars then?"  
"Yeah I've seen the movies several times" Oliver said raising an eyebrow. "My favorite trilogy is Indiana Jones actually" he added.  
"Ah I like them too. But I'm a Star Wars girl" She said enthusiastically. "Give me anything that has to do with science and fantasy, and I'm yours" Ups, it wasn't something to say in front of Oliver Queen.  
Oliver didn't even try to hide a grin.  
"I thought you were the geeky kind"  
"And is there something wrong with it?" Felicity said almost backing off.  
"Oh no Felicity!" He said gently. "I didn't mean that. I'm sorry if my tone made you think otherwise. You are fine just the way you are" Why on earth did I say that.  
"We don't really know each other" she said suddenly.  
"No we don't. But I'm going to stick around here for the rest of the semester. Who knows, we might become friends!" He winked. He took his backpack and said "We'll see?"  
"We'll see" is all Felicity managed to answer. 

Then he went home, leaving Felicity to think.  
Friends. Oliver Queen is talking about becoming friends. Out of the blue. Where's the trick? We've spent three afternoons together. And we've mostly talked about computer science.  
Felicity shook her head. She had lots of homework to do for tomorrow, and it was not the time to think about him. He was making things confused though.

Oliver was driving home, with the music of the radio in the background. Jennifer Lopez's line "Ain't it funny how a moment could just change your life" made him think of what he had just said to Felicity in the C.S. Club Room. Basically he had sort of wished that he and Felicity could become friends.  
She was funny, enchanting but at the same time childish, and he felt very at ease in her company. And they couldn't be two more different people, coming from very different backgrounds.  
Well, he didn't know anything about her background but it was easy to assume it wasn't the same.  
Hadn't it been for Tommy and his weird-but-totally-sensible-idea, he'd never gotten to know Felicity Smoak. And see her turn pink because he had squeezed her hand on his shoulder. He hoped she wasn't having a crush on him, because…it wasn't right, was it? And she was just a kid, he reminded to himself.

Thursday morning Felicity came into class finding Oliver already there. She mouthed him good luck and he answered with a wink. The bell rang, and after a little while Mr. Norrington arrived. He made Oliver sit at a desk in front of him and moved the student occupying it at Oliver's place. Then he handed Oliver the test and gave him a sharp look. The test had some of the questions of the last test and the rest were new ones.  
Felicity paid attention to the lesson but couldn't help looking from time to time at Oliver's back. He seemed very concentrated, sometimes pausing to think.  
A few minutes before the bell rang again, Oliver stood up and handed back the test to Mr. Norrington. The teacher hinted with his hand that he ought to sit back while he was correcting the test.  
The bell rang and Mr. Norrington hadn't finished yet. Everybody left the class and Felicity hesitated a moment. Of course she wanted to know how it had gone, but staying in class with Oliver and the teacher seemed a step too much.  
"Ok, let's wait outside" She ordered to herself and headed quickly out. She stationed near the water fountain in front of the classroom, and waited dangling on her feet.

It didn't take much for Oliver to come out. Felicity saw him looking at his right and then at his left, as if he was searching for something, but she couldn't read his expression. Then he saw her and his face lightened up in a big smile.  
Felicity clasped her hands waiting for him to say something.  
People around them could have thought Oliver was going to hug her, but after wavering a moment he took her hands and held them.  
"85! Are you happy?"  
Felicity looked down at his hands." Oh….of course I am! But are you?"  
"Yeah yeah!" He winked.  
He was still holding her hands when they heard someone clearing his voice.  
"What's going on here, am I missing something?"  
Felicity removed her hands from Oliver's and stepped back. It was Tommy Merlyn, who was staring at them with a look that was a mix of amusement and curiosity.  
"I took again the test, remember I talked to you about it? It went very well. I was thanking Felicity!"  
Tommy nodded, more amused.  
"So you are the famous Felicity Smoak. Tommy Merlyn, nice to meet you" He said turning his face to her.  
"In which alternative universe I am famous?" She said warily and shaking hands with him.  
"Oliver has talked to me a lot about you and how you've been helping him with this problem"  
"Oh" Felicity raised an eyebrow. A lot. She managed a smile.  
Oliver stared at both of them and then grabbed Tommy by the elbow.  
"We're going to be late to class now, let's go! Thank you again Felicity" He and Tommy walked a few feet when Oliver suddenly stopped and looked back at her. Felicity was still near the fountain.  
"Hey Felicity?"  
"What?"  
"Nice shirt!" He said and went away.  
Felicity looked around and then down at her shirt. She laughed. The print said "Obi Wan Club".


	4. Chapter 4

I'm with you – Avril Lavigne

The ensuing weeks were quite busy for Felicity and the Computer Science Club. The software program they had presented at the competition organized by the city council IT department, had gained them the first price, and the participation at a national competition at the MIT. The first week of April, just after Spring Break, they were supposed to fly to Boston and spend a long weekend at the MIT.

The level of excitement of the class amused Oliver. He tried to maintain a straight face while listening to them talking, especially when it was Felicity. On the other hand he was truly glad for Felicity. First of all because she was going to visit such a prestigious University. The MIT was the last place he could have been admitted in, but for Felicity it could be a real chance. And then because he had seen how hard and diligently she had worked on the project. He couldn't be more different. He always studied the minimum required and was keen on any chance to have a good time. Spring Break came and went.

The competition was getting close. Felicity and the other guys were leaving on Thursday and Mr. Norrington had the brilliant idea of making a test on the Wednesday before the departure. Not that it was a problem for Felicity, but she had so much to do before.

The weather had been so warm lately that students were having their lunch break in the yard just outside the school cafeteria. That Wednesday Felicity was sitting alone at the table, since Jeb and Emily were gone for the day with the school band. She was writing down her notebook what items she wanted to take with her to Boston. She had barely written down anything, she was so excited for the trip that her mind flipped from one thing to another. Felicity raised her head from the notebook and saw three girls walking beside her. They noticed her and gave each other an assertive look.

One of them, a ginger called Brianna, rested her hand on the table and said:

"So you are Felicity Smoak, aren't you?"

"I am. What can I do for you?" She answered cautiously.

The ginger laughed "Nothing" She glanced amused at her friends. "We've seen you talking to Oliver Queen and we were wondering what's so interesting in you that he would do that"

Yeah because if Oliver Queen doesn't talk to you you're not worth of any kind of attention. Felicity raised an eyebrow thinking of what to say. It was always difficult to answer stupid questions.

"We…we attend the same class"

"There's got to be more than that darling!"

"Why don't you ask him?" She said hoping she didn't sound snapping. That question had sounded a bit offensive.

"I might. But I wanted to see myself. Geeks like you are usually so boring. No offence!" She said giving her the fakest smile.

Oliver was having lunch with Tommy and Laurel, not far from Felicity's table. "Ollie, I need to go to the school library to drop this book" Laurel said kissing his forehead. He nodded and smiled. She waved at Tommy and left.

"Ollie?" Tommy called him.

"Yes?"

"Does Felicity know Brianna?"

"I don't think so, why?"

Tommy pointed his finger in front of him and Oliver turned around. He saw Brianna, a junior he unfortunately knew too well. The look on Felicity's face was a bit uncomfortable. He got up the bench and collected his school text.

"What are you doing?" Tommy asked.

Oliver stared at him as if it wasn't obvious. "Finding out if Felicity knows Brianna…" he said quietly.

Oliver approached Felicity's table and heard Brianna say "…like you are usually so boring. No offence!" Well, of course she was being sneaky.

"Hello Felicity! Am I interrupting something?" He said giving a sharp look to Brianna.

"Ehm…hi Oliver. No, we were just talking"

"I didn't know you were acquainted with these girls"

"We aren't…" She babbled.

"Good, you're smarter than that" He said without taking his eyes off Felicity.

"I forgot to ask you this morning, are we still doing the revision for tomorrow's test?" Meanwhile he winked at her.

"Ehm…oh...yes of course. Sorry, I've been distracted with the trip to Boston, you know"

"Don't apologize for this. In your shoes I would be the same" He wouldn't, but he was playing the game.

Brianna sighted and said annoyed "I've got to go, see you around Oliver" Oliver didn't watch Brianna walking away but looked at Felicity and said "Later ok? Same place same hour"

Tommy, who had assisted at the scene from afar, run to him. "Oliver we really need to talk. NOW!" He muttered.

"All right. Hey, what's bothering you?" Oliver asked while they were walking back to the school building.

"Did you realize you just made yourself look like a fool? Were you trying to be the knight in shining armor trying to save the damsel in distress?"

Oliver moaned and shook his head. "Felicity didn't need to be saved. But you know Brianna…"

"Bitch is her second name" Tommy nodded.

"Well she was being her usual self, so I'm glad I stopped by"

Tommy put his hands on his hips and made a half smile. "You did give an impression. You've never cared about other students being bullied"

Oliver became shifty "What are you trying to say?"

"Oliver I've known you all of my life. What's going on with that kid?"

"Nothing!" he said slightly surprised.

"The thing is…how much does it take for a naïve girl like Felicity to fall for you? In these past two months I've seen how she looks at you. And I've seen how you look at her and how you act around her" He paused. "Oliver, don't play with her, she doesn't deserve it"

"I am not playing with her Tommy! I genuinely like….her" Oliver looked down at his feet and smiled. He liked her. "I've no intention to hurt her!" He seemed alarmed.

"If I were you, I would think about the situation. And about your feelings too"

"Tommy, you seem to forget about Laurel!"

"You're not a saint" he said.

"Even if there wasn't Laurel…the idea of me and Felicity is silly. She is too good for someone like me" he admitted.

"You'd need to be another kind of Oliver"

Oliver was hitting the ball in the baseball practice field, when he saw the school bus driving in front of the school. A small group of students gathered near it. Teacher Norrington, Felicity and the 4 other student of the Computer Science Club. They were leaving for the airport to catch their flight for Boston. Much to his teacher and classmates surprise, that morning during the C.S. lesson Oliver had wished them good luck for the competition. He suddenly felt there was something missing. He dropped his bat and went to his coach.

"Coach, may I leave for a few minutes?" He added. "A family matter"

His coach was puzzled "You may. But I want you back in 15 minutes because we are starting a practice game"

"Promised!" Then Oliver asked for a piece of paper and a pen and sat down on the bench to write something. He folded the paper, put it in his pocket and left the field running. Felicity was helping the driver to place his hand-luggage in the trunk.

She heard Mr. Norrington say: "Queen what are doing here? Does your coach know you left the practice?"

"He knows sir. May I speak to Felicity for a second?"

"No need to ask. But we are leaving in a few minutes, so hurry up!"

Oliver went to Felicity, who was astonished. He took the piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to her. "Hey don't open it yet" he said. "Only if you win the competition, ok?"

"Ok…but what it is?"

"Only if you win the competition" He repeated with a wide smile.

Felicity said nothing and put the note in her bag. Nor Jeb or Emily, or even her own mother, had shown such a real interest in this competition thing. Oliver had left the practice to give her that paper. She didn't even care now what was written in there, it was the gesture, so unexpected and so sweet from Oliver. She so wanted to hug him but she didn't have the courage to do so, and then he had rushed back to the baseball field.

Boston was wonderful. The MIT was the most awesome place. Felicity was so excited that she didn't know if she should scream or cry. University was still 3 years ahead but MIT was definitely the place she wanted to go. During that long weekend she decided that she would have done EVERYTHING to get admitted.

They won the competition and the prize was a month summer course at MIT. July couldn't come soon enough, Felicity thought.

That night in her hotel room, Felicity sat in the bed her legs crossed, and took out of the bag the note Oliver had given her. She opened it and started to read his elegant handwriting. _I knew you were going to open this message, and not out of curiosity. Congratulations! You are a remarkable person Felicity; I'm very happy and also proud of you. Unfortunately I'm not going to learn about your victory until Monday, that's why I ask you to do me a favor. Text me! This is my number…_

Oliver had asked to text him about the victory! Felicity pressed the paper on her chest and let a long sigh out. You're making it really difficult not to care about you, Oliver. She took her cell phone and started typing. ________________________________________


	5. Chapter 5

Sing for the moment - Eminem

Felicity answered the phone and heard the familiar voice of Lorena, her neighbor.  
"Nena!" That was her nickname. "You know what happens next weekend?"  
Felicity squeezed her eyes. " Of course! The Starling City May Fair! You wanna go?"  
"Javier is so excited! He's been talking about the rollercoaster since he saw the advert on the paper!"  
"Oh dear, he's growing up. He won't want to go to the children games anymore!"  
"Yeah, he already mentioned a few things I'm not sure about" Lorena giggled. "By the way, if we are going this Saturday…I have a great news! Papa is letting me drive his car!" Lorena was a year older than Felicity and had just gotten her driving license.  
"That's great! Are we going to with the pick-up?"  
"Of course. It's bigger and more safe, in his words! Be ready by 6 p.m., ok?"  
"Sure! We'll grab some food there!"

Saturday evening Felicity crossed the yard to go to the Solano's house. She went to the porch, where grandma Solano, who loved her as her own grandchild, was sitting and enjoying the spring breeze. She sat with her, waiting for Lorena and Javier. Once they were ready they all got out the house with Martin Solano. He gave her daughter a sharp look, but then he smiled and said "Que lo paseis bien!" *

The Starling City May Fair was held in the park in front of the Convention Center. It had started as a flower fair in the late '50s, but over the years attractions and rides were added, as well as food stands.  
Felicity, Lorena and Javier did the usual tour of rides, and stopped to eat a hotdog in one of the stands, right in front of a big carousel. While the two siblings were deciding over the kind of ice-cream they wanted, Felicity bought a popsicle and looked around.  
The big carousel was very crowded. Big lights were going on and off as if they were following the rhythm of the pop song that was being played. Parents or other relatives were standing around it while the kids enjoyed their rides. Javier used to love it, but now, aged 12, he thought he was too big.

And then Felicity saw someone she thought would never come to this sort of fair. The handsome features of Oliver Queen were standing a few feet from her. Arms crossed and a big smile on his face, he was looking at someone on the carousel. A little girl with two brown braids was waving at him from a pink and golden unicorn.  
The carousel stopped and the girl jumped down running toward Oliver. He lifted her up and asked her "So Thea, how was your first ride alone?"  
She said "I liked it, and I wasn't afraid!"  
"I could see that! So where we shall go next?"  
"You choose"  
Oliver put her little sister down and taking her hand, turn around. Then he saw Felicity, who hadn't moved away. When their eyes met, Felicity felt slightly embarrassed and let the popsicle drop at her feet.  
"Your popsicle…Felicity!" Oliver said.  
"Oh…uhm. Hello Oliver! What…what are you doing here?"  
"I'm having a brother & sister night with Thea!" He looked down at her sister and said "Thea, this is Felicity, she's my friend!"  
Felicity leaned a bit and gave her hand to Thea. She smiled and said "Hello Thea, nice to meet you!"  
"Hi Felicity!" Thea studied her a little and then said "You're very pretty!"  
"You're cute too, Thea. Are you having fun?"  
"A lot! I love the carousel…have you been there yet?"  
"Not this time. I might have to leave soon, perhaps next time" She said trying to hide her amusement . Then she added " You have a very good brother, haven't you?"  
"He's the best. And not only because he always takes me here" She said giggling.  
"I can imagine it" Felicity looked over at Oliver, who couldn't hide feeling moved, but as soon as he realized it, he changed expression and approached to her sister.  
"Thea it's time for us to go now. Felicity, it was nice to see you!"  
"Same here Oliver" 

She watched them walk away and lingered on Oliver's neck. There was something quite sweet in him going to an amusement park with her little sister, and as she had witnessed a few minutes before, he'd been totally adorable. This was one of those moments where she regretted being an only child.

She turned around as Lorena and Javi called her, and didn't notice she had stepped on the melted and sticky popsicle.  
"Damn!" she hissed, looking at the sole of her pink Converse shoe.  
"Nena, who's that hunk you were talking to? Have you forgotten to tell us something?" Lorena asked.  
"He's from school. We attend the same class, you know, Computer Science" She said trying to sound nonchalant.  
"Ok…and yet you forgot to tell me about him. A guy like him!"  
"There are lot of handsome men like him at school! Should I tell you about each of them?"  
Lorena rolled her eyes and took her by the arm. "Javi wants to go to the pirate boat, we have plenty of time"  
Javi wanted to do another round on the pirate boat. Lorena and Felicity looked at each other in acknowledgment: he wasn't going to stop until they dragged him away. It was half past 10 and they definitely should think about going home.

Felicity looked up and she saw Oliver Queen racing through with a distressed look on his face. He was alone, or at least Thea wasn't nearby him.  
Felicity rushed to him and asked "Oliver, what's up?"  
"I lost THEA!" He sounded angry and miserable at the same time.  
"But how…how come?"

He was shifting his weight from one leg to another watching around. Felicity also noticed he was touching his fingers with his thumb, something he used to do at school too, when he wasn't feeling comfortable or he was thinking of something.

"She was simply looking at one of those games where you have to hit the target with a ball…and I got distracted. And then she wasn't there!" He let out a deep breath. "The thing is, she has never left me without saying me anything. She's always with me!"  
He punched the utility pole near him and said "But it's my fault. No matter how she usually acts, I shouldn't have let her out of my sight"  
"Oliver. I'm here with two friends, let us help you look for Thea, all right?" She said after a moment of reflection.  
"First of all, let's go at the entrance and ask for a general call of her"  
She touched his arm, and he seemed to relax a little bit "Yes sure, that's the reasonable thing to do" He managed a little smile and said "Thank you. This is….I'm such an idiot. I can't believe I did that because of…" He looked at his feet.  
"I think I know what got you distracted" She said side eyeing him "Well, you better wallow in your misery later, let's go now!" 

Felicity called Javier and Lorena, explained them the situation and they all run to the main entrance of the fair. Then they divided, with Lorena and Javier going back at the carousel.  
They've been walking around for a while and there was no sign of Thea. A general call for had been made twice, but nobody had called back Oliver at his cell phone.  
Felicity was becoming more worried too, but she didn't want Oliver to notice, as he was showing his guilt feelings. Oliver wanted to go back at the game stand where he had lost her, and asked the man in charge if he had seen her sister. While he was talking Felicity saw a couple walking toward them, and the man was helding the hand of Thea. She couldn't word anything but managed to shook Oliver's arm.

"Thea! Oh thank God" he whispered, while his sister happily hopped toward his brother. Oliver turned very serious, he bent down to look into his sister's eyes and in a steady voice told her:  
"Thea. You don't go anywhere without telling me, do you understand? You know I'll take you anywhere you want, so please don't do it again" Thea nodded and looked down at her feet.

Then he got up and went to the couple. He said "I saw her wandering near those trees" he pointed at his left "We thought she was lost even if she didn't seem worried. We were going to bring her to the entrance but she said she recognized the blonde girl"  
"Thank you Mr….?" Oliver asked.  
"Diggle, I'm John Diggle" he said giving him his hand.  
"I'm Oliver Queen. I'm very grateful Mr Diggle, I've had the worst 15 minutes of my life!" He said with a tense laugh.  
"I can believe that. I saw the face of your girlfriend when she saw Thea. It's like the weight of a stone had fallen off her shoulders" John Diggle said smiling at Felicity, who was still holding Oliver's arm.  
"She's not…" Oliver started to say and then paused. "She is not as afraid as I was, actually she kept me on the ground" And he gave a sweet look at Felicity.  
"You're very lucky, for being so young" John Diggle said.   
Then he and his, presumably girlfriend, left leaving Oliver alone with Thea and Felicity.

"Thank you Felicity. I'm sorry we made you waste your time" he said.  
"Oh oh, don't even think of it! All's well that ends well!" Felicity said winking at Thea.  
"We better go now. See you on Monday all right?"  
Felicity nodded. Then he turned back again and said "Felicity?"  
"Yes?"  
"The things I said to Mr Diggle. Just so you know, I really meant them!"

* It means "Have fun!"


	6. Chapter 6

Crazy in love – Beyoncè

Felicity was chatting with Jeb and Emily outside school, waiting to get in. The most talked topic in these days was the upcoming prom that was going to be held the following Saturday, the day after the last day of school.  
The theme of 2003's prom was "Stairway to heaven". The Prom organization committee had taken inspiration from the famous Led Zeppelin song. Felicity and her friends could not attend it, because the school rules didn't allow freshmen.  
Yet Felicity was going to be there because Jeb's brother Colin had been hired as a DJ for the prom, and she had been working on the music software for his computer. Since Colin's partner wasn't able to be there, he had asked Felicity to be on his place. She had then talked to school's principal, getting his approval.

Oliver had arrived with Tommy and his girlfriend Laurel. Felicity had never really spoken to her, although Oliver had once introduced them to each other, presenting Felicity as the chick who had helped him study. Laurel seemed unimpressed, but had kindly greeted her. Laurel and Oliver were discussing about something quite loudly, and Tommy looked annoyed. In facts he got away from them with the excuse of noticing a girl he knew. When he walked past Felicity, he winked at her.

When Felicity arrived in the C.S. classroom, Oliver was already sitting in his place, his face looking like thunder.  
"Oliver hi! What's that grumpy look on you?"  
He winced and grumbled "Nothing…the day didn't start well"  
She waited.  
"I had a discussion with my girlfriend. Things that happen when you drag things…." He stopped, realizing he had given out too much. That was an interesting choice of words, she thought.  
"So it's something that can be resolved right?" she said cooperatively.  
Oliver winced again "Yeah, yeah….I guess so"  
Felicity saw that he wasn't keen on talking about it, so she changed the topic. All she could come up with was the prom, but a second after she asked the question she realized it was still related to his girlfriend.  
"Are you going to the prom Oliver?"  
"Uhm…yeah" he said distracted "Are you?"  
"No, I can't"  
"Oh, why?" he seemed more interested.  
"I'm a freshman, I'm not allowed. It's written in the school rules. Freshman can't attend, and sophomores only if they are invited by a junior or a senior. But of course, you know nothing about school rules." she said, sticking out her tongue.  
"Touché" he finally smiled. "I'm sure you'll get invited next year!" he said.  
"Who knows? But the truth is…. I'm actually coming to the prom this year"  
"How come?"  
"Colin Carter is the DJ for the party. His brother Jeb is my best friend, so I'm helping him with the computer stuff since his partner isn't able to come"  
"Really! Will you be in charge of telling us to put our hands up in the air?"  
"Ahahah no. I helped Colin with the music programming software, so that's my field. I might ask him for some songs though"  
"I'll be seeing you in a tuxedo then!" she added amused.  
"Yeah, very classic. There will be hints of my favorite color!" 

The bell rang and Mr. Norrington entered the class. Felicity went to her desk and wondered what could be Oliver Queen's favorite color. She thought that somehow green seemed to suit him well.

Felicity was in her room, nervously looking at herself in the mirror. She wasn't wearing a fancy prom dress, or waiting for her date to pick her up, but she definitely felt like she was going to attend it like anyone else.  
She was wearing a pink 60's style dress and black heeled shoes. Her lipstick matched the dress. Colin was going to pick her up at 6 p.m. and go straight to the Starling Academy Hall, where the prom was going to be held. They were going to a have a stage box where to put all of their equipment.  
Around 8 p.m. people started coming in. From the stage Felicity was having quite the view on them, and she was very excited to see people she knew more or less, all dressed up. That was something to talk about with Emily and Lorena.

Oliver and Laurel were one of the last couples arrived. They were both looking gorgeous; no doubt they were going to be elected Prom King & Queen. Oliver's suit was black and he was wearing a green tie and a green and white flower in the pocket. But they looked a bit stiff, as if there was still something not cleared between them. Oliver didn't notice Felicity for a while, halfway the prom he had walked past the box and winked at her raising his drink. No alcohol was allowed, but the more popular people in that prom were definitely going to meet for an after party at someone's house. Last year it had been Oliver's, this year, it was still unknown.

Felicity couldn't help looking at Laurel and Oliver. They were a beautiful couple, at least from the outside, and definitely they were the centre of the attention in the hall. For a minute Felicity dreamed of being in her place and to be able to dance with Oliver.

There was a moment, when the hall was at its loudest since Colin had put "In da club", when Felicity saw Laurel and Oliver talking quite vividly. Definitely they were arguing again. Then Laurel shook her head and left the dance floor. Oliver followed her but she stopped him and mouthed something like "I'll call a taxi."

Oliver seemed to curse something and then he went back to the tables sitting near Tommy, to whom she said "The same old story…" Then he got back again and walked to the drink table to get something. Felicity called him from the stage and he stopped.  
"Hey, is everything ok? Can I do something for you?"  
"Leave it Felicity, I'm not in the mood" He said sharply and walked away. Felicity's eyes opened up wider. She understood he was upset but it was kind of disappointing he had dismissed her.

Colin saw her lost in her thoughts, and mistaking it for being tired, told her to have a break. Felicity accepted the advice and after grabbing a glass of coke on the drink-table, she decided to go out on the patio, where she could be alone for a few minutes. But since it was a full moon night, and it was illuminating the patio, more couples had decided to go out and dance there.  
Felicity sighted and mumbled. She moved near the baseball practice pitch, where she leaned on the chain-link fence, sipping slowly her coke.

When she left, she was taken aback as Oliver appeared in front of her, looking concerned. Felicity tightened her lips and looked at him.  
"Felicity, thank God you're here, I thought you had left"  
Felicity didn't respond and waited. Oliver noticed that so he swallowed and said carefully "I own you an apology. I was angry and I was rude to you when you were just asking how I was feeling"  
Felicity still said nothing but kept looking at him. Oliver understood and said "I'm very sorry."  
Felicity nodded and said "Apologies accepted. Are you still upset?"  
"Not so much. Well it's my fault because I've avoided a long term problem" he paused and looked at Felicity. That kid seemed like someone he could opened up to.   
He leaned on the fence near her and continued.  
"See, I've been with Laurel for a couple of years now, but my feelings for her are not the same anymore, I don't reciprocate them as much as she does. That's why I told you this morning about things being dragged… I haven't found the courage to face her and do something, not to count that my behavior has been sort of…questionable. She definitely suspects something and has been sort of pressuring me into talking. We've planned a holiday together after graduation and sometimes I feel like it's the last thing on earth I want to do"  
Felicity bit her lips. Oliver had just told her something very personal. She wondered if he expected her to say something, and she almost panicked because she knew nothing about relationships. She decided to say the most simple and efficient thing that had come to her mind.  
"It looks like you've been dancing around the truth for a while" she said cautiously.  
"I definitely have" he nodded.  
" Honesty is one of the most valuable things we have and that we can give. It might hurt at first, but in the end it will be rewarding. I suppose you can apply it to your relationship"   
She cleared her voice "I'm sorry" feeling a bit embarrassed "It wasn't my intention to give you an unasked advice"  
"I appreciate your frankness. You're saying something I already know but I just avoid because I'm quite the asshole"  
"You're not an asshole!" Felicity rushed to say.  
"I am, believe me. If I haven't been an asshole with you, and I really hope so, it's because you make me want to be as far from it as possible"  
Felicity's jaw dropped. Oliver himself couldn't believe what he was saying. He stared at Felicity, who was looking so pretty in her pink dress and he made an impulsive decision.  
"Felicity, would you…ehm would you dance with me?"  
"NO!" she said hastily. "I mean. I would love to but I can't. If they see me I'm going to get into trouble, because I shouldn't be there if it wasn't for the job"  
Oliver smiled. "Can you hear the music?"  
"Hmmm…yes?" Colin had decided to homage Led Zeppelin by playing "Stairway to heaven" and they could clearly hear the guitar intro.  
"Then we can dance right here." he said locking his gaze into hers. Felicity nodded slowly.  
Oliver took her hand into his and put the other one on her hip. He pulled her close and danced with her under the moonlight, overlooking that she had stomped on his feet a few times. He thought that he was going to miss Felicity once school was over. He really liked being with her, he felt happy and like he couldn't care about the rest of the things around him. He wondered how it would be to go out on a date with her. Another girl would have been appalled by going on his dad's boat for a weekend, but Felicity seemed different. Hiking and having a picnic, going to the movies, visiting some science museum. Having fun and laugh at stupid things. Oliver was aware that he wasn't worthy of her innocence. And that he should stop all these thoughts because he needed to deal with the Laurel situation. Otherwise he would prove to Felicity that he was an asshole.

Felicity was overwhelmed: she was dancing with Oliver! Just a few hours ago she had dreamed of being in his arms on the dance floor and now it was real. Felicity could look into his blue eyes and see the freckles on his nose: she had decided a while ago that they were her favorite traits about him.  
She realized then that she had lost the track of time and it was necessarily to go back to Colin. Felicity didn't want to separate herself from Oliver but she had to, so she abruptly stepped back and said:  
"I'm sorry Oliver, but I have to go back now! Or Colin will think I've run away."  
"I understand!"he nodded.

Felicity walked slowly backward but then she suddenly went back at Oliver and kissed him on the cheek. Then she grinned and run back into the hall. Oliver blinked twice and then he let out a little smile. He then touched his face and thought that this was the best kiss he had received in a long time.


	7. Chapter 7

Michelle Branch ft. Carlos Santana – The game of love

"Felicity, there's some guy on the phone for you. Quickly, I've got a conference to go to!" her mother called with a suspicious voice. It was Monday, a couple of days after the Prom.  
"Who?" Felicity asked.  
"He said Oliver. I don't seem to recall someone with this name!" her mother said.  
"He's a student I helped once with computer science" she answered promptly "I wonder…"

Felicity picked up the phone and walked in and out of the living room, going around in circle.  
"Oliver?" she asked cautiously.  
"Hi, Felicity" Oliver said on the other side, smiling "I hope I haven't called you in a busy moment"  
"No, not at all" She said, thinking that it wouldn't have mattered anyway. "What can I do for you?"  
"You know, graduation is tomorrow, and apparently my grades are good enough to graduate" he said proudly.  
"Congratulations, I'm happy for you!" she said sincerely.  
"I was wondering if you were coming to the ceremony"  
Felicity raised her eyebrows. Until that moment she had no intention of attending, because unconsciously she thought she had no reason to. Oliver's question made her consider it.  
"Would…would you like me to be there?" She asked gingerly.  
He sneered but then he said in a quiet way " Actually I was thinking…If you haven't had dinner yet, would eat something with me tonight, so we can talk about this?"  
Felicity would have certainly fainted if she wasn't already sitting on the stairs of her home. Was it important to talk about attending a ceremony over a dinner? And most important, had he asked her out to eat? As if it was a date?  
"No I haven't, and yes I will" she said eventually.  
"Good, then I'll pick you up in half an hour"

Felicity panicked. She was already in her jammies and her hair was messy. She fixed that by braiding it, and then spent most of the time left in front of her wardrobe. She finally realized that it didn't really matter, it was something improvised and so should be about her clothes. She wore her favorite pair of pink converse, a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.  
Felicity's mother had luckily left, so she avoided any further and uncomfortable question before heading out. Oliver was there waiting, leaning in front of his vintage red Porsche and smiling almost shily.*  
"Hi!" she said cheerfully.  
"Hi Felicity, you ready?" She nodded. He then opened the other door of the car and let her sit.  
"Where are we going?" she asked.  
"It's a place my dad used to go when he was a teenager. He also used to take me there when I was a kid, but now he's too busy" he said, sounding a bit disappointed. " It's called the Belly Burger"

The Belly Burger was an old style restaurant, located close the financial district and looking like a place of another time. Wooden chairs and tables, vintage chandeliers and red and white squared curtains. Oliver and Felicity sat near the windows and ordered the house special burger, which Oliver had praised as one of the best.  
Oliver watched Felicity tuck into food which was partly hilarious and partly sweet. No, she definitely wasn't the picky type like…no don't make comparisons he thought. She's the kind that you go anywhere with and enjoys surprises. This was one of the many reasons he liked Felicity. He'd come to realize that in the past days, when something had happened. Something he wanted to tell Felicity and for the first time in his life, try his luck.  
"So…" he began in a singing voice "About the graduation…"  
"Hmmm?" she said with her mouth full of fries.  
"Ehm well actually there's another thing first…" He waited.  
"Go ahead!" Felicity said.  
He took a deep breath. "After the Prom, I basically sat down and thought. For the first time in my life I took a serious decision. I broke up with Laurel"  
A piece of French fries fell of Felicity's mouth. Oliver, who was feeling a little agitated, couldn't help a smirk.  
"I'm sorry Oliver" she said "Or should I be, I mean you decided because you weren't happy about your relationship so I guess it's a good news right?" she babbled.  
"Sort of. Laurel is a lovely girl, but I didn't love her as she deserved and it was time to stop dancing around it, as someone told me. And the thing is that in the past months I've..." he looked down. "I think I've developed feelings for someone else"  
Felicity was suddenly afraid of hearing the rest.  
"I think I'm falling in love with you Felicity" He paused for a while. "Do you think I could have a chance with you?"  
Felicity suddenly left the table and literally marched to the bathroom, leaving Oliver taken aback. She stopped in front of the sink and placed her hands there.

Millions of thoughts were going through her mind and body, while she was looking at her frame in the mirror. Was it a dream, or was it a nightmare? Did Oliver Queen just make a declaration to her? It couldn't be true, not to her. She couldn't understand, of all people. Oliver Queen had broken up with Laurel Lance and had told he was falling in love with her. He was the dream guy at school. But she had learned to know him. And there was more than just the rich son of a billionaire who loved to party, Oliver was nice and generous, and naturally sweet. Felicity had long time harbored feelings for him, but she probably never voiced them even to herself. She gathered up her thoughts and went back to the table.

Oliver was where she lad left. He was keeping his arms on the table, squeezing his hands together. He didn't know where to look. He almost stood up looking worried when she came back.  
"Why me?" Felicity asked.  
"Why not?" he asked sitting back. He took her hand and spoke again.  
"Look at you Felicity! You are beautiful. You are smart, funny , kind. And you challenged me like nobody has ever done!"  
Felicity bit her lips and slowly started to smile.  
"Nobody has ever told me something like this. I find it hard to believe, do you understand?"  
Oliver understood. Wasn't he calling her kid until a few weeks ago? Their social lives have been very different so far.  
"I do. But you have to start from somewhere?" He joked, even if he knew it wasn't really the best one.  
"So what's it to be?" he asked hopeful.  
"I really want to take a chance!" Felicity answered, feeling, perhaps too dramatically, that she was jumping into the unknown.  
Oliver smiled from ear to ear and stood up from the table. He rushed to Felicity's side and kissed her in front of everyone, leaving her breathless and happy.

"We should celebrate!" Felicity said.  
"Whatever you want!"  
"Ice cream! And I know just the right place" she said enthusiastically.  
They went to Felicity's favorite place, bought ice-cream and then sat on a bench talking for a while.

A little later Oliver took her back home. He opened the car's door for her and then walked to her door steps.  
"Thank you Oliver!" she said finally.  
"You're welcome" and he bowed down "Although I guess it could have been a better organized first date!"  
"It was just perfect" She said sweetly.  
"See you tomorrow then?"  
"I'll be there" and she stood up on her toes to kiss him.


	8. Chapter 8

Graduation – Vitamin C

The Graduation Ceremony was set to begin at 7.00 pm at the Starling Academy Theatre, a modern and at the same time classic structure that was already full at 6.30, waiting for about 150 seniors to come in.  
Felicity arrived early too, and found a place on the left side of the theatre, where the high school band was positioned. Jeb played the trombone and Felicity managed to sit behind him. She had a pretty good view at the stage and the front of it, where the seniors chairs were positioned.  
Oliver had told her that she could have sit near her family, but she kindly declined as she thought it was too early, especially when she hadn't met his parents yet. And obviously it would have been quite embarrassing for her. Oliver understood but then made sure that they would see each other after the ceremony was over.

After the school's principal gave his speech, it was the turn of the two chosen valedictorians, one of them being Laurel, Oliver's former girlfriend. Whatever she was feeling, since the break-up had been recent, she had put a brave face on and gave a sympathetic speech. Oliver applauded loudly, nodding to her exemplary academic achievements.

When they started to consign the diplomas, Felicity stood up to see Oliver and clasped her hands together. The principal finally called his name and he walked up on stage with a cool swag. Some of his friends, Tommy included, cheered up loud, the subtitle being "Yes, we can't believe you made it!"  
Oliver took the diploma, shook hands with the principal and then he turned to the public looking for Felicity. When he finally found her, he winked and raised the diploma, giving her the hugest and sweetest smile. Felicity shyly waved at him, feeling quite proud of "her" Oliver.

When the ceremony was over, graduates and families headed out to the garden where photographers were going to take official pictures, especially near the statue of the founder of Starling Academy, which apparently was a popular picture subject.  
Felicity was one of the last to exit the theater, as she had stopped to chat with Jeb and Emily for a few minutes.  
She gingerly reached the garden and started looking for Oliver, while mentally thinking of how to present herself to his parents. She met Tommy, who happily introduced her to his father, the very famous Malcolm Merlyn. He was polite but looked quite intimidating.  
Then Tommy offered to go with her to look for Oliver.  
"Don't be afraid of them, they're nice people. And Oliver's sister is still a child"  
"I've met Thea Queen once. She's very cute!" Felicity said.  
"I didn't know that" He was surprised. "Thea is the most precious thing in the world for him!"  
"I have no doubt! She's lucky to have him as a brother. Well anyone with a sibling is"  
"I know, I agree. I'm an only child" He nodded.  
"Me too…I'm not really alone, but I wish I had a brother or a sister, do you understand?"  
"Yeah. I think I'd be happy to have a brother to fight with. I don't know why, but it's like I miss having someone that is family outside my parents" he said giving what seemed a sad look to his father.  
"Well let's go find Oliver, shall we?" he added quickly.

Oliver found them first, as he was looking for Felicity too. He'd opened the gown and you could see he was wearing a perfectly tailored navy blue suit and a green tie. He looked really gorgeous.  
When he saw Felicity, his face lightened up. He took her in his arms and gave her a passionate kiss, leaving her stunned and breathless. Tommy had never seen his friend acting like this so he was highly amused. In these past months he had seen his friend slowly change. And it was all because of Felicity. They were going to be a match nobody would have ever bet money on. He wondered if something like that could happen to him, and looked at Laurel who was there at a distance.

"Hey, lovebirds!" Tommy said then, clearing his voice. Felicity and Oliver both stop staring at each other and turned to him.  
"You very cute, but honestly…" he joked patting Oliver's shoulder.  
"Sorry mate!" Oliver said while not being really sorry.  
"Oliver, I'll pick you up to go to Grant's house. 10 o' clock?"  
Oliver pondered for a moment "I don't think I'll be coming!"  
"Why? It's like our last senior party all together!" Tommy was baffled.  
"I've got something else on my mind" He answered looking at Felicity, who raised an eyebrow.  
"Wait Oliver! No, you should go to your friend's house and celebrate with them. If it's not tonight, then when? We'll have time to spend together later on."  
"But really, I don't feel like going there, I'd rather celebrate with you." He objected.  
Felicity rolled her eyes. Tommy was trying hard not to laugh.  
"That's very sweet of you Oliver" She said with irony. "But again, I think you should just go and celebrate with your friends. You'll take me out tomorrow or next weekend"  
Oliver finally accepted it.  
"Well, she is a keeper, isn't she? See you tonight, thank you and goodbye Felicity" Tommy said, giving her a kiss on the cheek and leaving.

"The last thing I thought I would do, was to force you to go to a party!" Felicity said giggling.  
Oliver said dramatically "You have crushed my romantic attempts, you know"  
"The summer is long. I'm going nowhere"  
"Now things have changed, so I've been thinking about a few things we could do together."  
"Like what? I'm all ears!" Felicity asked.  
Oliver loosened up his tie and said.  
"Have you ever gone camping?"  
Felicity's eyes widened up in surprise "No, never!"  
"I was thinking that we could go to the Green Hill National Park. Go hiking, lit a fire and grill something, look at the stars and sleep in a tent. I've heard they have great facilities"  
"Are you serious?"  
"Yeah of course" he said, feeling slightly offended.  
"I didn't know you liked camping!"  
"Well, to be honest I've never been camping. But I thought I'd try it with you"  
"I'm not sure why would I inspire you to go camping and how should I take it, but well….why not!" she said finally.  
Oliver winked at her and said "Well, let's go meet my family, shall we?"  
Felicity nodded nervously. She had only seen them in television or in the papers, Moira and Robert Queen were a rich and powerful couple, and she knew in her heart that while they might like her, they definitely wouldn't approve of her. But it was a chance she had to take.

They crossed the garden and found his family. Oliver took her hand and called his parents.  
"Mom, Dad. I'd like you to meet someone. This is Felicity Smoak" He paused and looked at her smiling "And she is my girlfriend"  
Robert and Moira Queen observed and studied her. But when Thea saw Felicity, and happily hopped to hug her, they looked at each other as a sign of approval and smiled at her.


	9. Chapter 9

Underneath it all – No doubt

When Oliver had talked about camping on his graduation day, Felicity hadn't taken him seriously.  
And in facts they didn't touch the topic again, until Felicity had informed Oliver that she was going to Central City for a few days to attend an IT Seminary for High School students. One evening, in mid June, she had come to his house and they were hanging together in his room. Oliver had suddenly remembered that plan and started googling for camping equipment stores in Starling City.  
This was the moment Felicity realized he was being serious about it. A few days later they went together to the biggest store in town, where Oliver bought a tent, two sleeping bags, two mats and two camping chairs. Hah, the business is getting real, Felicity thought when she helped him carrying it all.

Felicity left for Central City on a Monday, and came back on a Thursday. The following Friday evening they left on Oliver's pick-up trucks, well, one of the many family cars he was allowed to drive.  
Now here they were, amateur campers and ready to spend a few days just by themselves. They had chosen a nice spot near the curve of the river, not far from the Camping Center and the rest of the tents and vans. Distant only a couple of driving hours from Starling City, Green Hill was a popular place for vacations.

At Oliver's third failed attempt to set up the tent, Felicity rolled her eyes and stepped in front of him handing the matches.  
"I think it's better you go and lit the fire for the barbeque. I'm taking care of this now, otherwise we'll have to sleep in the pick up!"  
Oliver muttered something, most likely cursing at himself and stood up.  
"You can do that, can you?" Felicity told him smirking. He took the matches and gave her a sharp look.  
By the time Felicity has successfully set up the tent, the fire was burning moderately. Oliver took out a box of mixed vegetables Raisa had prepared for them, and then grilled the hamburgers.  
"Excellent burger, Oliver!" Felicity said satisfied. The vegetables sounded more the concern of a mother for the children to have a complete meal.  
"Well, I've always been the king of barbeques at my house parties!" he said proudly. "You said you've never been camping, but it looks like you've been doing this your whole life!"  
Felicity laughed "Nah, I'm just a jack of all trades. I think you have to know a little bit of everything, you never know what happens in life!"  
"Like what? Being stranded on a desert island?" he joked. Then he said more seriously:  
"You're remarkable. I've always lived so carefree, taking nothing seriously. I'd be in terrible pain if I suddenly had to be on my own, I can't do anything!"  
"Mrs. Raisa loves you too much, I daresay!" she said amused. "You're an intelligent person, there's nothing you wouldn't learn in a short time and with some practice. Well, camping tents seem to be a harder task, but we can work on it" she said winking and poking him with her shoulder.  
Oliver smirked and moved close to her putting his arm around her shoulders. Felicity automatically leaned his head on his chest.

Oliver looked at the river and said "I want to go swimming there."  
"Now?" Felicity asked surprised.  
"I was actually saying tomorrow. But now that you tell me…what about a-not-exactly-at-midnight swim?"  
"The river must be cold!" she protested.  
"Not so much actually!"  
"I'm too tired to go and dig my swimsuit from my backpack" she opposed again.  
"Underwear or naked is good enough!" he said on purpose. He saw Felicity's face change color and expression and it was highly amusing. In that moment he decided he was going to tease her. He stood up and took off his fleece sweater and running shoes. Then he walked down the river, took off the rest of his clothes remaining in his underwear. He turned around to look at Felicity, and said "I'm going. Are you coming?"  
Felicity shook her head alarmed. She stood up and watched Oliver run into the river. She felt a warm buzz looking at his lean and athletic body. To be honest, she wanted to do the same thing, but she didn't feel comfortable. She envied Oliver for being such at ease with himself.  
Felicity looked around, the moon was shining upon the river so it wasn't completely dark. She thought it could half hide her. Then she took a deep breath and walked to the river. Oliver was swimming not so far, so she quickly took off her clothes. When Felicity dipped her foot in the water she couldn't help letting out a cry.  
"Hey, is everything all right?" Oliver said concerned.  
"It's freezing!" She yelled.  
"Ahah, the quicker you come here, the faster you'll get used!"  
"You make it easy" Felicity mumbled to herself. She had barely walked into the water when Oliver came back and took her into his arms.  
"What are you doing? Don't you dare throwing me in the water Oliver!" She hissed.  
"I won't, love!" he said amiably but still amused. In facts he walked further in the river but didn't drop her. Felicity held him tighter and he could almost feel the goose-bumps on her arms.  
"Look at you" he said. Felicity had to catch her breath when she saw the way he was looking at her.  
"What?" she said with a husky voice.  
"I think I've been bewitched by Felicity Smoak."  
"Well, you've done that to me a while ago, Oliver Queen." she whispered. Oliver couldn't help it and kissed her slowly.  
"Hey you're really cold." he said suddenly realizing she was shivering.  
"It's not the water." She confessed, while running her fingertips on his neck. For the same reason Oliver felt his body reacting just the contrary, as if blood was boiling into his veins every time he felt her touch on his skin. If he could just jump into a sink full of ice…

He then cleared his throat and said "We better get out of the water" and carried her out and brought her to their fireplace. Once they dried and dressed themselves, they started to clean the place. Oliver threw some water on the fireplace and made sure there was nothing left of the fire, while Felicity stored away the leftovers.  
Felicity yawned "Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I am tired, the seminary was kind of demanding."  
"Well it's almost midnight, it's been a long day" he said in a soothing voice "You want to go in the tent?"  
"To sleep?" she asked mindlessly. Then she gasped and realized it sounded like a double meaning.  
Oliver smiled broadly "To sleep yes!" Then he added tongue in cheek "I wouldn't think you had something else in your mind yet"  
Felicity didn't know what to say. In the water she realized she wanted him, and she knew that he felt the same but was respecting her timing.  
"Hey" He said putting his arm around her shoulder "All at the right moment Felicity " They walked into the tent "But when the time comes, I promise it will be unforgettable"  
The end

Epilogue

2013 The Arrowcave

While waiting for the computer to download the upgrades, Felicity decided to put some music on. She was alone, while Diggle and Oliver were out on a mission. She took a memory stick out of her purse and turned up the volume of the speakers.  
She was humming along a tune when Diggle and Oliver came back to the lair.

"It sounds like an early' 00 revival here" Diggle said amused.  
"It's an old playlist from high school times" She said looking straight into Oliver's eyes.  
"Hey I remember this one. It played at my last prom as a student, in 2003!" he said mouthing the words of In da club.  
"It's been 10 years since you met" Diggle asserted.  
"10 years in which we lost 5 of them" Felicity said melancholically. The worst 5 years of her life. One day Oliver had left with his father for a weekend at sea, and they had never come back. Five years had passed and Oliver had actually reappeared. But that was another story.

"Hey" Oliver said with his "Felicity voice" placing gently a hand on her shoulder.  
Diggle immediately changed the subject.  
"So did you and Oliver dance that night?"  
She smiled sweetly "We did, sort of."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well as a freshman I wasn't allowed to attend the prom, but I was helping a friend DJying the music for the night so I was there anyway…"  
"And we ended up dancing to Stairway to heaven on the patio outside the gym" Oliver finished the sentence.  
"You had quality stuff over there I recon" Diggle said.

"Do you remember your prom John?" Felicity asked.  
"You sound like it was ages ago" he winked. He mumbled and then said "It was 1996…I voluntarily danced when No diggity played. Then my prom-date forced me to do the Macarena dance with the rest of school. Ugh not a proud moment."  
Oliver and Felicity chuckled at the thought of Diggle following the choreography of that dance.  
"It was a carefree time really! It was just a month later when I joined the army."  
"Lot of things has happened, to all of us" Oliver said looking proudly at his friends.  
"I didn't even ask how the mission went!" Felicity asked alarmed.  
"The Arrow took the man down and brought him to the police " Diggle answered.  
"Well done boys! It's half past seven, what about dinner?"  
"Let's go to the Belly Burger then" Oliver offered.  
And so they went off.


End file.
